Boom Boom
Boom Boom is a character from the Mario series who Mario first encountered in Super Mario Bros. 3. He had to be fought in each fortress. Boom Boom has a partner which debuts in . It is unknown if he is a single entity or a species. Game appearances New Super Mario Bros. Omega After long absence, Boom Boom appears as the very first Fortress boss in New Super Mario Bros. Omega. His behavior is the same as from Super Mario Bros. 3. Super Mario World Wii Boom Boom has been confirmed as a boss in this game. Mario's Continental Drift Boom Boom was the ruler of the cracks breaking Pangaea into their present day form. Boom Boom was banished to the tropical islands by one of the ten characters. New Super Mario Baseball Boom Boom appears in New Super Mario Baseball, on the Koopalings team. His stats have not been released yet. Paper Mario: The Shards of Time Boom Boom appears as an enemy in this game. His stats have not yet been released, but it is rumored that he will be even stronger than a Koopatrol. Mario Kart: Delta Boom Boom is an unlockable light character. Lets-a-go, Mario Boom Boom is the first Fortress boss and also the one who returns most, having appearances in six worlds. He fights in a normal room, on a conveyor belt, with Pom Pom on his side. Another smaller Boom Boom can be found on the top of a tower, and one more can be found in a room scaled with falling icicles. He attacks by jumping, spin-jumping, charging, flying, spinning in his shell, and even ground-pounding to create earthquakes. Super Mario Madness Boom Boom will appear in Super Mario Madness. His role is the same, but he only serves as a Task Boss similar to Pom Pom and his new partner, Pow Pow. His attacks patterns are unknown but will vary from world to world. Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation Boom Boom is a minor character in this movie. He is first show fighting Mario, Gumball, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Darwin, with the help of Bowser and Bowser Jr.; then, he accepts the vacation offer to go with the rest of the group. He uses his spinning-arm ability to smash boulders that Bowser cannot smash with simple punches. Boom Boom: Mystery of the Koopa Troop Boom Boom is the main protagonist in this video game. He is kicked out of the Koopa Troop and banished to the Boo Castle. Then, Lady Bow sends him on a quest to solve a mystery because King Boo is too confused to carry out the order. Boom Boom gets a bad feeling that Lady Bow is concealing a terrible plan, and wants to find out what it is. Once he finds out that Bow plans to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, he travels to her castle to fight her and eventually saves the world. New Super Mario Bros. 6: The Great Journey Boom Boom appears as the boss of Dusty Desert's Tower, and appears in the ending with the other bosses in the Island of the Green Sea. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Boom Boom reappears in this game as the boss of Gear Crush Tower, which is located in in World 1: Grassy Hills Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Boom Boom appears as the first boss of World 1: Flower Power Plains. He appears as Spiked Boom Boom in World 2: Deserted Desert and as Flying Boom Boom in World 3: Wave Waters. Bowser's Castle Racing Boom Boom appears as an unlockable playable character in this racing game. Stats *'Weight:' 74% *'Driving Skill:' 23% *'Item Power:' 62% *'Speed:' 33% Game's Description Boom Boom is a big koopa specialized in punching. Of course, this henchman of Bowser who speaks in the third person is not a genius, even if in a race the important is being smart, he drives following his instinct. Do not make him angry or he'll give you a punch! Gallery 21549.gif|Boom Boom's original sprite. Booooom.png|Boom Boom's original artwork from Super Mario Bros. 3 Boom Boom SMWWii.png|''Super Mario World: Wii'' mariobossbodyimg599px12512.jpg|Mario Fights Boom Boom BoomBoom.png|New Super Mario Bros. Omega Boom Boom SM3DW.png|Super Mario 3D World Boom Boom SHMW.png SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Solo Art for Boom Boom. BoomBoomBamBam.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' artwork. DarkBoomBoom.png|Dark Boom Boom Boom Boom SMB3.png|''Boom Boom'''s SMB3 Color Scheme newmariou_073.jpg|Mario and Boom Boom in New Super Mario Bros. U nsmbugallery6.jpg Boom battle 2.png|Super Mario U : The Galactic Adventure 056-Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom in Lets-a-go, Mario ebtabooma.png|Boom Boom's beta Lets-a-go, Mario sprite Minibossareastage1A.png|Multiple Boom Booms in Lets-a-go, Mario's Miniboss Area SMB4 3DS Boom-Boom.png False Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom With a Tanooki Tail Para Boom Boom.png|Para Boom Boom Takes Flight }} Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Super Mario World: Wii Category:Koopas Category:Enemies Category:Mario Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Thundernauts Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario 3D Land: Bowser's Ultimate Revenge Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Males Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Koopalings Universe